impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rice Paddy
Page If we are to maintain rice paddy; then I suggest using the 'building' infobox for the difficulty level cost variations of placing them. Removing lines of the building infobox that are not applicable. The format should used for the other 4 farmhouse crops, this means creating more stubs. The images recently uploaded for 'Food types' can be reutilized. Cross linking then can then made so new information is more accessible. Rice paddy info needs to be fact checked and possibly rewritten. HGuser3 (talk) 17:46, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I have looked over the Infobox source; seeked guidance from CC articles and forums, but am reluctant to investigate further until 'Management' makes a decision about the 'Infobox conversion' issue. HGuser3 (talk) 06:42, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. The reason this page exists is because there is no building tile called "Rice", but is called "Rice Paddy". The other crops match their food type, so don't need a separate page. Rice Paddy gets a page due to being unique compared to the other crops. :All of the information on this page is correct and factual, so there's nothing to rewrite. --''Saju '' 09:21, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm just pointing out that if you have never experianced Rice Paddy placement in an Arid climate, then you may have misspoken. For good civil debate, I suggest we both test this out. I am thinking that Rice in Arid climate might be viable on a tile per tile basis. There might even be a few custom missions that exist.HGuser3 (talk) 19:41, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::The page is written from a campaign experience since they're the most accurate representation of the developer's intentions. Custom maps which do things that were unlikely to be intended by the developers should not count as the campaign editor in general is buggy and can cause all sorts of side effects with maps. :::The page was also written based on the fact that any attempt to place rice paddy tiles near rocks (which is arid enough) didn't work. Rice doesn't really grow well at all in arid climates (according to HeavenGames) and isn't really historically accurate to warrant any mention in the main article, though you could just add a trivia point about it (as it was likely unintended behaviour)... --''Saju '' 22:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::pic is the result of a short test which shows, tile for tile, Rice in an Arid climate is viable. Your insistance to ignore the game full potential is expectected from one that has never played 'Multiplayer' or 'Open Play'. There are 30 Arid maps some you never have seen since Multiplayer and Open Play arnt your thing. Your novish perspective and juvinile attitude bores me. ::::Moving on HGuser3 10:44, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::You should stop making this personal, this isn't your personal website. :::::Multiplayer and Open Play scenarios are random and therefore, they're not as important as the campaign. Multiplayer doesn't work anyway because the Sierra servers do not exist, so it is impossible to actually use it. I doubt many people buy the game just to Open Play. :::::Stop the insulting and disparaging remarks about other people's knowledge. Your picture only proves my point: you can't place rice tiles on anything less than perfect water table coverage. The climate being arid has absolutely nothing to do with it. --''Saju '' 10:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC)